dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Irving
} |name = Irving |image = Irving image.jpg |px = 270px |class = Mage |title = First Enchanter |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Apprentice Quarters Senior Mage Quarters Redcliffe Castle - Main Floor Harrowing Chamber Fort Drakon (conditional) |quests = Magi Origin Broken Circle The Arl of Redcliffe (conditional) An Unlikely Scholar (conditional) The Battle of Denerim (conditional) |voice = Steve Blum |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Asunder Heroes of Dragon Age }} Irving is the First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi's tower in Ferelden, Kinloch Hold. Irving is a wise man who holds a stern but kind heart. He seems to be a good friend of Wynne and the two show high respect for each other. Background A mage trained at Kinloch Hold and a contemporary of Wynne and Greagoir, Irving rose to the position of First Enchanter following First Enchanter Remille's coup in 9:10.Dragon Age: The Calling Irving himself assessed his own skills as a mage as mediocre, possibly false modesty on his part. Irving, however, has a talent for and enjoys his administrative duties saying, "with the power to control the primal forces of nature in my hands, my greatest joy came from managing the books." Irving's tenure as First Enchanter was well known for his lenient attitude towards mages within the Tower, an attitude that produced a more positive atmosphere for the Ferelden mages than compared to other Circles. Many, nonetheless blame the disaster of Uldred's Rebellion on Irving's leniency; others, however, say that it had little to do with Irving and was caused by the Fifth Blight and the Civil War. Irving credits Knight Commander Greagoir with his successful tenure as First Enchanter. The two have an enduring, if contentious, friendship dating from their youth which allows them to run the Tower in such an open manner. Irving's friendship with Wynne has been an equally long one; it's hinted that he is aware of the identity of the templar father of Wynne's child, based on First Enchanter Wenselus' questioning of Irving at the time of Wynne's pregnancy. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Asunder Initial statistics Irving's skills/talents in the Fade during The Arl of Redcliffe main quest: Skills     Spells Equipment See also Quotes * "Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you." * (to Greagoir) "Ah, I'm sure we'll be at each other's throats again in no time." * "Since when have you felt so much kinship with the mages, Greagoir? Are you afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision where they can actually use their Maker-given powers?" * "Curse whoever insisted the Circle be housed in a tower!" Trivia * As seen in the Magi Origin story, he looks onto the Warden as his own and even boasts to others that the Warden is a talented and capable mage. In conversations with the various people in the Circle Tower, including Uldred and Duncan, it is implied that the Warden is Irving's own apprentice. * If you attempt to steal from Irving, Knight-Commander Greagoir will stop the Warden, making it impossible to pickpocket him. * If you send Irving into the Fade during the Arl of Redcliffe quest, you can make him a blood mage if you have it unlocked and your party is lvl 7 or higher: Irving will have one specialization point which you can use. * Irving is one of the people who will appear when Wynne's Amulet of Memories is used. Gallery Harrowing2.jpg|First Enchanter Irving looks to Knight-Commander Greagoir Quest AMageOfTheCircle.jpg|Greagoir, Duncan and Irving at the Circle Irving HoDA.jpg|Irving in Heroes of Dragon Age Codex entries References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: Asunder characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Playable characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Circle of Magi members Category:First Enchanters